Boon or Bane?
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: What happens when you are faced with something that you wanted to avoid all you life? *Daya centric*


**A/n: **I'm trying my hands on something like this for the first time. Do let me know what you think.

"Damn! Once again I'm running late." thought Daya crawling halfway under the cupboard to his shoes, which he had kicked in the previous night. Just as he was about to put them on the doorbell rang. Wondering who would come knocking at his door at such a time, he went to open the door.

He came face to face with a young girl the moment he opened the door. Not really pleased with the idea of having to deal with a stranger while running late for work, he tried his best to keep his annoyance at bay.

"Yes? How can I help you?" he asked, trying his best not to let his impatient show.

"By undergoing a DNA test." The girl muttered under her breath.

"What?!" Daya asked, at such an answer from a stranger.

"I mean hi! I'm Aditi!" said the girl forwarding her hand with a smile towards Daya. It was evident that she was trying her best to handle awkwardness that she herself had created just moments ago.

"Well, do come in." said Daya stepping aside to let Aditi enter. It was then that he saw the huge suitcase that she was carrying. Being a gentleman, Daya offered to carry it for her. Bur Aditi turned his offer down mumbling a soft 'thanks' to him. The senior inspector was surprised at the ease with which she carried it inside.

"So?" He asked, waiting for Aditi to begin once they were seated in his drawing room.

"My mum died last week." Aditi said, fumbling with the words. "And she gave me your address before her death saying that I'm to come and stay with you."

"What about your father?" Daya asked calmly.

"She never married. Between me and her duty she barely had time for anything else." said Aditi, this time with a little confidence in her voice.

"What was her name?" Daya finally managed to ask after moments of silence.

"Alisha." was Aditi's only answer.

"And what proof do you have that I'm your father?" asked Daya.

"Because you're the only man she has ever dated." snapped Aditi. "Now look here, you don't have to believe me. Take these and verify for yourself." She added, pulling out a few strands of her hair and handing it to Daya.

"Fine!" He said with a sigh, taking the strands from her hands. "I need to go now. I'm already running late. I'll show you the guest room before I leave." said Daya.

"No need for that. I'll stay at my friend's place till you come back. But can I please keep my things here?" she asked.

For the first time, Daya saw a vulnerable little girl too matured for her age yet at the same time not independent enough to face the world own her own. He didn't know why but his heart told him that she was his daughter but his brain told him that he shouldn't trust her before he got a DNA test done.

"You are most welcome to do so." he said.

"Thanks." She said as she headed towards the door, pulling out a cell phone out of her pocket and dialing a number.

"Wait! Give your phone number." Daya called after her. " or how else am I supposed to contact you?"

"Just give me your visiting card." said Aditi without looking up from her phone.

* * *

**At the Bureau,**

ACP Pradyuman was already explaining something to the team when Daya walked in.

"Looks like our VIP finally found enough time to give us a visit." He said when he noticed Daya walking in, who, not knowing what to say, decided that it would be better to keep quiet.

"What's wrong man? You told me about an hour ago that you were leaving for Bureau." said Abhijeet once ACP Pradyuman completed explaining the case to them.

"You're going to the forensic lab. Right?" asked Daya, not really interested in small talk.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Abhijeet, clearly taken aback at the sudden question.

"Can you do me a favor? Can please ask Dr. Tarika to check if the DNA from these two samples match?" requested Daya handing Abhijeet two small, packaged wrapped neatly in newspaper.

Abhijeet eyed him suspiciously for a moment as if he knew that something fishy was going on, before nodding his consent.

* * *

**At a house in the same city,**

"What did he say?" asked a lanky guy, handing Aditi a can of soda.

"I suggested that he gets our DNA tested." Said Aditi.

"Look Aditi, if he doesn't allow you to stay then you are free to come and stay with us." said the boy.

"Avi!" said Aditi sweetly, "cut the crap! This emo thing doesn't suit you."

"Who said I was getting emotional? I was just doing formality." Said Avi with a smirk which earned him a cushion on the face thrown by Aditi.

"Avi you-" Aditi was about to use some choicest of words when the doorbell interrupted them exchange a glance.

**A/n: **So who do you think the girl, Aditi actually is? Let me know in the review section. Once again please read and review.


End file.
